the_curious_smurf_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Curious Smurf/Part 2
When the Smurf's got back to the village they found Papa Smurf playing with Baby. "Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf!" Brainy called. "Yes Brainy, what's the matter?" Papa said as he put Baby back into his play pen. The four smurf's and the smurflings gathered around. "Well, we were out in the forest collecting acorns and the smuflings told us that they saw something and when we whent to look we saw a Smurf who was siting on a rock all by himslef. I of course said that we should come and tell you about it," Brainy said. "You must have been imagining things my little smurfs" Papa told them. "But we saw him," Smurfette said. "No it cant be... unless its the lost smufling.." Papa Smurf thought out loud. "The lost smurfling?" Clumsy asked "I don't know if you remember but 50 years ago we all went out in to the forest but then it stared to rain, so we came back but when i checked to make sure that you were all there, one was missing, so i searched for days after that to try and find him but in the end i had to fear the worst" Papa Said. "Im so sorry" Smurfette said. There was a slight pause. "What are we going to do about the Smurf Pappy" Sassette said. "well we should let him know that he is not alone, and invite him to stay in the village, I would like you to show me the place were you found him" Papa told them. Smurfette, Brainy and the two smurflings whent in to the forest, they soon came to the place where they had last seen the smurf. They walked over to him and the smurf turned around "who are you?" he asked "we're the Smurfs" they all said. "im Papa Smurf, your long lost father, i looked after you and 90 other smurf's when you were brought to the village by a stork," Papa told him and tried to comfort him but the smurf backed away. "so does that make me a smurf then?" he asked "you are a smurf" Papa told him "but i cant be, i was found in the forest by a young human girl, she called me Hugo thinking that i was toy, but when i woke up and started talking she got comfused and told me that i was a little blue man, thats all ive known my self to be ever scince" The smurf said. "why don't you come back to our village and we will show you, maybe you fell more at home" Smurfette said. "No thank you, i must be going now" he said. The smurf got up and ran away but he got caught in one of Gargamels traps. "Help me" he cried. The four smurfs heard him and went over. "we must be quite we don't know if Gargamel is still in the forest looking for us" Papa said. They walked over and saw the smurf trying to free him self but had no luck. "i have an idea, we could use my hair pin to try and open the lock" Sassette said as she took it out of her hair and handed it to Papa smurf who fiddled around a bit and manged to open the lock. "thank you for freeing me" the smurf said. "Its dangerous for any smurf to be alone in this forest." Brainy said. "i see what you mean, you saved my life, i will take your offer and come back with you to your village" he said. "also Hugo is not really a smurf name" Brainy said. "i think we sould call you Curious scince you seem like someone who loves asking questions." Brainy said. "Curious that name sounds fimaller to me, if only i could remember why." Curious followed the rest of the smurf's to the villiage. "that reminds me, i still don't know your names. "im Smurfette" Smurfette said. "im clumsy" Clumsy said. "im brainy" Brainy said. "im Sassette and im special because i was made with Pappy Gargamels special recipe just like my big sister Smurfette" Sassette said. "Im Natural, but most of the smurfs call me Nat" Nat said. "but i still dont get how i have been in this forest for a while now but have never seen you" "well i supose we never thought about looking before" Smufette said as they made there way down the forest path. Go to Part 3